A King and His Horse
by itachi2011
Summary: The war against the Espada is still raging. But when something goes wrong when Ichigo fights Ulquiorra, it has a deadly affect on him in the future. But the question is: Will he be able to overcome what he already faced? spoiler in the first few chapters
1. It All Begins

**A King and His Horse**

**--**

_Sooo here goes my first attempt at a Bleach story. This idea was itching in my brain for a while now._

**Warning: **This chapter and the next contains spoilers for the upcoming episodes of Bleach.

I do not own Bleach :(

--

How did this happen?

How did _he_ let this happen?

How did a simple rescue mission turn into this?

Ichigo clutched his Zanpakutō as he lay on the ground. His brown eyes glanced up at the unemotional man before him. His green eyes in return gazed downwards at the struggling orange-haired teen. Ichigo forced himself to balance on his shaking legs. "I'll admit you have gotten stronger, but why? Is it because you defeated Grimmjow? Or is it because your friends are fighting below us? Or is it because you want to save _her_?"

Ichigo glared at the stoic man before him. "It doesn't matter, either way she is one of us and nothing can change that," Ulquiorra mentioned.

"I don't think it's up to you to decide."

Ulquiorra blinked. "You're right; it's Aizen-sama's."

Ichigo frowned before he ran at the pale man. Ulquiorra didn't even look at him before he disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Ichigo. Brown eyes widened before he quickly turned around and blocked an oncoming attack. Ichigo disappeared and swung his Zanpakutō at Ulquiorra's back but stood shocked when he noticed the man holding the tip of his blade._ Time to take the defensive_, Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo studied the Arrancar's movements, trying to figure out how he exactly fought. He blocked each attack, hoping there would be some sort of clue to show what his weakness was. "I've got it," Ichigo whispered to himself.

Ulquiorra jumped back a few feet and lowered his sword. "You've figured out my movements. Either I'm becoming more human in your eyes or yourself is becoming more Hollow."

Ichigo's eyes widen as suddenly he saw the pale man coming toward him with his sword raised. The orange-haired teen could only swallow when a golden shield appeared in front of him, causing Ulquiorra to stop. The green-eyed man slowly faced the girl who was standing off to the side. "Why did you not protect him when we started to fight?"

Inoue spun around when she heard laughter coming behind her. Two child-like Arrancar walked over to her and restrained her by holding her arms. "Don't touch her!"

The two Arrancars smirked. Ichigo turned his attention back to the man in front of him. He held out his Zanpakutō as the white fabric wrapped around his arm. "Bankai!"

Ulquiorra watched as Ichigo emerged from the dust that had developed around him. "So, this is your Bankai?"

Ichigo stared at the man before appearing right in front of him, swinging his Zanpakutō. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly and quickly jumped back. Ichigo smirked before jumping at the man once again. This time he was ready and easy blocked each attack Ichigo came at him with.

Ichigo ran at the pale man, but when he was right in front of him, he disappeared and reappeared, running towards the two young Hollows who were restraining Inoue. "Getsuga Tenschō!"

The Shinigami frowned when he saw the black wave of energy split into two and missed his target. The black-haired Espada turned and faced the Loly, the older of the two. "Do not get the wrong idea; I didn't do that for you."

The Arrancar turned toward Ichigo. "You will have to kill me before fighting anyone else."

A door opening caught everyone's attention. The two enemies looked across the room. A tall door stood open on the other side of a deep hole, one that looked like it went on for ages. The two stared until a tall, muscular figure walked through the door with a deep chuckle. Ichigo's eyes hardened when he noticed the man casually walk into the room. The tall man grinned before stating, "Ulquiorra, I'm here to help."

"You've fully recovered, but your job is elsewhere. Go back to sleep or fight the other Captains nearby."

Yammy shook his head. "Say, why are the two females here?"

"Ask them yourself," he told, facing Ichigo once again.

Yammy grinned once again before walking towards the two Arrancar, who had let go of Inoue and were now slowly walking backwards. Before anyone could tell what he was going to do, Yammy already had his fist in the ground, with the two Arrancar below it. "Am I allowed to kill the girl next?"

A sharp _clank_ was heard causing Yammy to turn around. A small object bounced and then rolled in his direction. His eyes suddenly widened as the device exploded, causing the Espada to backup. But when he noticed that he backed up too far, it was already too late. Yammy yelled as he fell down the giant hole, to the bottom of Las Noches.

Ulquiorra blinked at the man who had just appeared. Dark hair and glasses…The Quincy. He faced Ichigo once again and raised his sword. "I have had enough distractions."

Ichigo glanced at his friends. He had to finish this quick. He calmly sighed as he placed his hand right in front of his face. Dark energy started form and as he moved his hand across his face, a mask appeared. The teen blinked, showing his golden irises. Before Ulquiorra had time to move, Ichigo was already behind him, swinging his blade. The Espada blocked the attack just before it could do any damage. Ichigo continued to flash step and attack with more force each time. The Shinigami slid across the floor and looked at his opponent. He then charged at full force, letting out a howling yell as their two blades met.

Ulquiorra watched as the orange-haired teen backed up and stood facing him. He glanced down at his now cracked blade, thinking of a plan. The green-eyed man blinked before disappearing and landing on top of the dome of the building. Ulquiorra turned around when he heard his opponent appearing behind him.

Ichigo looked around at his surroundings. He could see the white desert that surrounded the dome they were now on. His golden irises focused on the fourth Espada before him. "There are two forbidden things within Las Noches: the first is using our Gran Ray Cero, and second, any of the Espada releasing their Zanpakutō, because either has a potential of destroying Las Noches."

Ichigo watched as he raised his Zanpakutō and mumbled, "Bind, Murcièlago."

The teen's eyes instantly widened when Ulquiorra became surrounded with a black cloud of energy. Ichigo gripped his Zanpakutō as he watched two giant wings spread from the cloud and swept away the black energy. His eyes widened when saw the Arrancar's released form. His bone helmet was now complete, his sword now glowed a bright blue, and his body was now teal in color and teeth circled the area where the whole was in his upper chest. "You should always stay focused in battle."

Ichigo slightly jumped when he used Sonído and appeared behind him, swinging a spiked weapon. Ichigo reflexively used Getsuga Tenscho to defend himself. After the two clashed, he slid back only to watch as pieces of his mask crumbled to the ground. "If you had not done that, your Zanpakutō would be lying at the bottom of your feet."

Ichigo scowled before raising his blade. "Why not trying again?"

Ulquiorra grabbed his Zanpakutō as Ichigo tried to attack him. "I can easily match your speed in my released form. Use it."

"I was planning on it!" Ichigo glared before jumping back and quickly swung his blade shouting, "Getsuga Tenschō!"

The teen grinned when he saw the attack hit the Arrancar dead on. But he wasn't prepared to see the stoic man standing unharmed when the cloud of dust disappeared. His eyes widened with shock as his hands started to shake. Ulquiorra closed his eyes before mentioning, "Your Getsuga Tenschō is like my Cero."

Ichigo glared. "No it's not."

Ulquiorra gazed at the teen. "That is right. You haven't seen my Cero."

The black-haired Arrancar held out his hand and dark energy started to form in his palm. "See what a fully powered Espada's Cero Oscuras really looks like."

Ichigo could only stare as the black Cero came speeding in his direction, hitting him dead on. Ulquiorra's eyes filled with slight joy when he saw the teen struggle on the ground, his mask completely gone. Ichigo lay on the ground, shaking with his eyes wide open. What just happened? "Give up, Kurosaki Ichigo. You've successfully proven to me that you have become stronger."

Ichigo lifted his head and looked at the Arrancar in front of him. He shook as he tried to get to his feet. His eyes suddenly filled with fury as he shouted, "Getsuga Tenschō!"

Ulquiorra glared as he split the attack in half. He raised his spiked weapon and brought it down on Ichigo. The Shinigami could only stare as his own blood fell before him. "I-I always knew you were strong, but I'll still defeat you."

The Arrancar closed his eyes as he held his Zanpakuto close to his chest. "We will have to change that then."

Another cloud of dark energy surrounded the Espada. When he emerged, black covered his hands and chest. Two horns sprouted from his now long black hair. His fingers seemed to grow longer and become sharper. Ichigo could sit and stare at what the Espada just did. "I am the only one among the Espada who has a second released form, even which Aizen-sama hasn't witnessed."

Ichigo yelled as he charged at the Arrancar only to fall to the ground, a fresh cut now bleeding across his chest. "The human heart only causes pain and death."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "I have no choice but to win this fight."

"Fool," Ulquiorra mumbled as he pointed his finger tip at Ichigo and fired.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][]

Uryū and Inoue landed half way up the dome. _Where is Kurosaki-kun?_ A giant force of energy brought their attention to the top of the dome. They could see two figures standing on the top, but they weren't expecting what happened next. The two watched as a large black ray impaled Ichigo directly through his chest. "Kurosaki-kun…"

Inoue screamed as the pale man threw his limp body off of the top of the dome. "Kurosaki-kun!"

Inoue started to run to where the teen's body had landed, but she stopped when the Arrancar appeared before her. "Your powers are not enough to bring him back to life."

A glowing blue arrow flew towards the Arrancar. Ulquiorra glanced back before blocking the arrow with his giant wing. Uryū quickly sent a swarm of hundreds of arrows but they too were all deflected. "I thought you were the calmest of the group," Ulquiorra stated.

"I am calm and that is why I'm able to fight you."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Inoue gritted her teeth as she tried to concentrate. The look plastered on his face was unbearable. His eyes were wide open as if he was staring at her. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing was bringing him back. Orihime spun around when she heard Uryū yell. His left hand was completely gone. Her body began to shake as the Arrancar walked toward her. "Tell me, what do you plan on doing, woman?"

Orihime fell to her knees, body shaking. What should she do? Her body trembled as the enemy came closer. And she did the only thing she could do. "Kurosaki-kun!"

His name echoed through darkness.

_She's calling me…._

"There's nothing he can do."

Inoue shook as the man raised his blade. She prepared for the painful blow …. But it never came. She opened her eyes only to see herself covered with a shadow. Slowly turning her head, her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo in his full Hollow form. Two long horns sprouted from his mask, his hair flowed down to his waist and his body was white with red markings. He hissed as he gripped his sword and squinted his golden eyes into a glare.

[][][][][][][][][][]

**So this is my first attempt at a Bleach Fanfic. Tell me what'chya thing :)**

**R&R**


	2. We Meet Again

**A King and His Horse**

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

_Ooookay so hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter a little better. For my last one I just went to BleachWiki and summarized what they said. So after this chapter tell me if you think I should keep going._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=

**Chapter Two**

Rain pattered again the window of the Urahara Shop. Two blue eyes could only watch the injured teen that lay on the ground. She watched his steady breathing as she remembered what condition he was in when the two groups met in Las Noches. It was hard to believe if he was even alive. Inoue had told her what really happened with his fight with Ulquiorra. He was so determined to protect her that he went as far as to almost kill his friends.

Rukia watched as Ichigo's hand twitched in his sleep. She heard his breath hitch in his throat before letting out a shaky sigh. What Inoue had described, it sounded like recovery would take a while. Rukia looked out the door at Inoue. She was sitting on a chair, staring into space. There was no doubt that she was thinking of what happened before.

Golden eyes pierced her mind like a reoccurring dream. She's seen them so many times before, but this time it hit her like the plague. It was slowly tearing her apart.

_You…_

_Golden eyes turned and glanced at her. "Protect…you."_

Orihime folded her hands as she closed her eyes trying to rid the image that haunts her.

"_Are you afraid?" Ulquiorra asked as he slowly disappeared._

"_No…" Tears started to roll down her cheeks._

Orihime let out a shaky breath before glancing into the room where Ichigo lay.

_The defeated Arrancar held out his hand only to disappear into the wind._

He had won and still the memories kept haunting her. He had won, but it wasn't him. Inoue glanced into the room across from her, where Ichigo lay. She gripped her hand before standing up and walking into the room. "Rukia…"

The dark-haired Shinigami looked up at the shy girl. "Inoue?"

Orihime smiled before looking at the teen on the floor. "I wanted to see how he was doing."

Rukia smiled in return as they both looked at Ichigo.

_Che…._

Ichigo's hand twitched.

_Ready for this …. King?_

Rukia and Inoue looked at Ichigo with concerned eyes. A groan escaped his lips before his hands shot to his head. The two hurried to his side and looked at each other with worried expressions. Rukia could only watch as the brown-haired girl was thrown to the other side of the room. She turned back to Ichigo before being pinned against the wall. Rukia struggled to breathe as the orange-haired teen's grip became tighter around her neck.

Golden eyes stared into her dark blue ones as more and more of the Hollow mask began to form on half of his face. "What did you do to Ichigo?!"

Hollow Ichigo smirked before laughing. "_Why does it matter? King isn't here. Let's enjoy it._"

Rukia closed her eyes when she suddenly fell to the ground. "I can't even leave you three alone for a few minutes, now can I?"

Rukia opened her eyes to see Hollow Ichigo on the ground with a cane pressed against his mask. She watched as the white mask cracked before shattering in a thousand pieces. Ichigo's eyes were filled with shock as the mask crumbled to the ground. How did this happen? "Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo sat up and glanced at Urahara. "Come with me."

Ichigo followed the storeowner into a backroom filled with shelves and boxes. "Ichigo, you do know the seriousness of this, don't you?"

"Urahara, it's happened before. I can take care of myself."

"Eh? What are you talking about? I was referring to you defeating those Arrancars."

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Oh yeah, that."

"I think it calls for a celebration, what do you think, Kurosaki-san?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Rukia, are you okay?"

The Sinigami put her hand to her throat and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rukia stood up before suddenly being pulled backwards. "We're leaving."

The two stumbled before regaining their balance. Inoue and Rukia looked at the teen standing in front of them. "Ichigo, what happened back there?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed before turning towards them. "I really don't know. I wasn't on my guard."

The two girls smiled before looking outside. "So, where are we going?" Rukia asked.

"Home. Who knows what Kon decided to do in my body since I've been gone."

"Inoue, you should go home and get some rest."

Orihime nodded and smiled before heading the other direction, towards her own house. Rukia watched her leave before turning back to Ichigo. Her eyebrow twitched when she noticed that he had already started walking without her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ichigo lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Rain pattered against his window as lightning lit up his room. His eyes moved to look at his clock on the side of his bed. Three a.m. A sharp howl pierced through the sky, making Ichigo quickly sit up in his bed. His closet door slid open followed by Rukia quickly jumping out. "Let's go!"

The two Shinigami hurried through the deserted streets. Rukia looked at the phone in her hands. This Hollow looked strong according to the device. A screaming girl averted their attention away from the device. The two watched as a young girl went running passed them with tears in her eyes. Their heads snapped in the other directions when they felt the ground below them start to shake. The girl stopped and looked at the two. "Please, don't let it get me."

Rukia crouched down in front of the girl and smiled. "We won't let anything get you, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled and then nodded. "Rukia, I can handle this one. Protect her."

Rukia nodded as Ichigo turned around and drew his Zanpakutō. Another howl shook the air around them as then creature slowly made its way around a building. Four muscular legs each tipped with sharp, pointed claws. A long tail swung through the air. Two powerful wings folded against its side and two golden eyes glowed from under its bird-like mask. "W-what is that?"

Rukia stared at the large Hollow before them. "I've never seen a Hollow of that size or shape before," she mumbled.

"_Where did you go, girl?"_

Its voice sent chills up his spine. "Ichigo, are you sure you can handle him?"

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts before nodding. "Yeah, let me handle him."

Golden eyes glared down at the two protecting the girl. _"Shinigami, eh? Today couldn't get much better."_

The Hollow's clawed hand shot out at the Shinigami. Ichigo jumped into the air and swung his Zanpakutō at the creature's arm. His blade sliced through the appendage before it fell to the ground. The Hollow squealed in pain. Ichigo landed backed on the ground in front of the fallen arm. _"You! You will pay for this! I will eat you first!"_

Ichigo smirked at the Hollow's comment. "We'll see about that, Hollow."

The Hollow's two wings started to flap, lifting the Hollow into the air. The Hollow swung its large tail at the teen. Ichigo jumped to his side only to be hit with the creature's large hand. He was swept off the ground and slammed into the side of a building. "Ichigo!"

Debris fell to the ground and Ichigo slowly stood up. This Hollow was strong. The force behind that one blow almost crushed him. Ichigo quickly jumped out of the way right as the Hollow's giant tail came crashing down where he once stood. The teen stopped in the air and charged at the creature, his weapon raised. _Che…_

Ichigo suddenly froze in his tracks. What was going on? His hands shook at who he saw before him. His Hollow. Hichigo grinned before letting out a small chuckle. "Ichigo!"

His eyes widened when Hichigo sudden vanished and the teen was sent hurdling towards the ground. Rukia could only watch as Ichigo crashed into the ground and being picked up by the monstrous Hollow. _"Not so tough now, Shinigami."_

Ichigo's eyes widened. Those eyes. They looked exactly like _his_. The Hollow squealed with joy as he saw the fear in the teen's eyes. _"You should have never come here, Shinigami. And now you will pay with your life."_

The Hollow rose into the air and brought its enclosed fist towards its beak. But before he could do anything, the Hollow screamed in pain as it watch its other arm fall towards the ground. "Ichigo!"

He couldn't move. He could only watch as the ground started to come closer. His body hit the concrete with a _thud_. Rukia forgot about the girl as the Hollow began to disappear. She hurried over to the orange-haired teen who was lying on the ground. Blood started to pool around his head as Rukia started to panic. She looked to her side as a shadow formed in front of her. "Renji…"

"How is he?"

Rukia looked at her fallen friend and shook her head.

--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

His eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurry. His head was pounding and his body was sore. Soon his vision cleared and he looked at his surroundings. Ichigo's eyes shot open when he quickly sat up. Footsteps started to sound behind him, causing him to slowly turn around only to see the one person he always feared. _"Oi …King."_

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

**_End_**

_Itachi2011_


	3. You Wouldn't Be Here

**A King and His Horse**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Here's chapter 3! Review and tell me what you thought or for suggestions and stuff like that :D_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Rukia stood with her back towards the Shinigami. "Renji, what are you doing here?"

"Soul Society sent because of the Hollow. It was more powerful than the ones we've been seeing lately. It's a good thing I came too."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo who lied on the bed. He still hadn't woken up from the incident he had with the Hollow. Rukia couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. Inoue had come over to heal him, but couldn't find anything else wrong with him. "Listen Rukia, Ichigo will be fine. A slight bump on the head isn't going to kill him."

The two were suddenly interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Rukia pulled out her cell phone-like device. Her eyes widened when she read the information on the small device. "Hollows. And lots of them. Come on, Renji."

"Nii-san!" Rukia sighed before raising her arm up, blocking the obnoxious stuffed animal. "Let me come with you, nii-san."

"No, Kon."

"B-but with Ichigo out you'll need someone to help you."

"Kon, I have Renji with me. We can handle a few Hollows. Now, watch Ichigo while we're gone."

The Shinigami climbed out the window and hurried down the street. Rukia suddenly stopped when her cell phone once again started to beep. She looked at Renji as he sighed. "I'll go this way."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hey . . . King."

Ichigo stared at the Hollow before him. His golden eyes and wide grin would be enough to make anyone go insane. "Where's Zangetsū?"

"Eh? Haven't we been through this before? This conversation does sound familiar."

"What did you do with him?!"

Hichigo closed his eyes and sighed. "Ah, well, apparently you humans tend to forget important details in earlier conversations."

Ichigo glared at the Hollow. "You're not Zangetsū."

"So you do remember. I guess it's one reason you're the king. But . . . it looks like you still can't face the truth."

"You _can't_ be him. I defeated you. _I_ have control over you."

Hichigo smirked. "You're lucky I intervened in that last battle. I told you before you can't die."

"So, you're just worried that you'll die, aren't you?" Ichigo questioned.

Hichigo continued to grin. "Something like that."

Ichigo's glare hardened. "Why did you bring me here?"

"The question is . . . why did _you_ come here?"

"Don't play games with me!"

"Games? 'Fraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo gritted his teeth before charging at the Hollow. But his eyes widened when his inner-self grabbed the end of his Zanpakutō. "You can't win here, Ichigo."

Hichigo smirked before pushing the Shinigami off with his foot, into a building. "Remember, Ichigo. I was the one who saved you. If Zangetsū were here, none of us would be. And I couldn't let that happen."

"He wouldn't help?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

Hichigo's smirk grew wider. "None what-so-ever."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Where are all these things coming from?!" Renji growled in frustration.

Rukia slashed her Zanpakutō through the many Hollows that littered the streets. "Just keep fighting them off!"

The two Shinigami continued to fight through the large number of Hollows. A large Hollow suddenly appeared in front of Rukia, throwing her off balance. She stumbled backwards as the Hollow brought down its giant hand. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw a flash of yellow appear before her. She blinked seeing it was a golden shield. "Thank-you, Inoue," she sighed in relief.

Inoue smiled as Renji attacked the Hollow in front of both of them.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So you could say I did you a favor."

"How do I know you're not trying to take over?"

Hichigo shrugged. "I deemed you king a long time ago. Why would I suddenly change my mind?"

"Whatever it is I don't want a part of it. So, send me back."

"Back to what? No one's around you, Ichigo."

"What?"

"We Hollows aren't as _stupid_ as you think. We can communicate with each other, and I needed you alone."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You didn't…"

"I wouldn't have had to if you would've come the first time," Hichigo smiled.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rukia stood up and looked around. "They just … disappeared."

Renji turned around and looked behind him as the ground started to shake. Both of their eyes widened when they noticed the giant Hollow from before. Its giant wings were folded upon its back as it calmly walked toward them. "How did you come back?"

Rukia could almost feel the Hollow smirk under its mask. _"I never finished our little conversation before."_

"What is that?" Inoue questioned.

"We met him a few hours ago. He's the one knocked out Ichigo," Renji told.

"_This time none of you are getting away_."

The Hollow's golden eyes scanned the area where the three friends stood. His eyes glared in realization. _"Where's that one Shinigami that I need to finish off?"_

"We don't know who you're talking about," Rukia stated.

"_Don't play games with me!"_ The Hollow shouted as he swiped at them with one of its giant, clawed hands.

Renji and Rukia quickly dodged his hand but Inoue couldn't move from her spot. The two Shinigami ran towards her but were suddenly grabbed by the Hollow's long tail.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Stop them now!" Ichigo shouted.

"I would, but it's the only way I can get your full attention."

"I'm here, what else do you need?"

"I need you, king, to rethink what I've told you."

Ichigo glared at the Hollow before him. What was he trying to say? He's done nothing but tell lies, so why should he listen to him? "Why should I listen to you?"

"I ain't lying, Ichigo. Zangetsū isn't even here," Hichigo smirked.

"You've tried to take over my mind more than once. I don't _trust_ you."

"What if I earn your trust by helping you?"

Ichigo watched as the Hollow's smirk turned into a toothy grin. He was going to regret this….

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Inoue started to shake where she stood. Its glowing eyes dug through her soul. She couldn't move. _"Who are you, little girl?"_

Orihime stared at the creature. _"Speechless, eh? I guess you'll die first."_

The Hollow raised its fist before swinging it downward where she stood. "Inoue!"

The Hollow began to laugh maniacally as it watched the dust slowly disappear. But when he saw what was below him, he couldn't help but to gasp. Two golden eyes behind half a white mask stared back at him. Inoue grabbed her hand to try and stop shaking. "Protect … you."

Inoue's eyes shot open as the memory went flying through her mind. Renji and Rukia quickly snapped out of their shocked expressions. Renji swung his Zanpakutō through the Hollow's tail, dropping them both. The creature howled in pain as Renji jumped into the air and brought down his Zanpakutō one its head.

Rukia started to run in Ichigo's direction. "Ichigo!"

She watched him turn in her direction before slowly fall towards the ground. "Ichigo!"

Rukia hurried her pace and caught him before he hit the ground. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were half lidded and glazed over. She lied him on the ground as his eyes slowly closed. _Ichigo…._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=_

**End**

_Itachi2011_


	4. The Truth

**A King and His Horse**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Thanks for the reviews! Since school is now out, I hope updates will be happening a little faster now :D Here's chapter 4! Tell me what you think :]_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ichigo stared out his bedroom window. Rukia, Renji and Inoue stood in his room, watching him. It was awkward none the less, but they acted like he didn't know what he was doing. He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else other than the people in his room.

_He wouldn't help either of us…._

His inner Hollow flashed in his mind. What did he mean? What was going on in his inner world?

Those golden eyes plagued his brain. . .

That voice haunted his dreams . . .

For three days Rukia looked at him with concern every time he woke up sweating in the middle of the night. Ever since his encounter with his Hollow, things were never the same. He was constantly plagued with nightmares with led to lack of sleep. His life was getting worse than it was when he first got his Hollow.

He clenched his fist. The headaches were slowly coming back. Each time they grew worse until they're to a point where his head felt like it was about to erupt. "Ichigo, please tell us what happened that day."

That day. What was there to tell if he didn't know himself? His Hollow was telling him why things happened the way they did with the Arrancar. But none of it made any sense. Zangetsū didn't help. "Ichigo . . ."

"I don't know!"

Three looked at him with concerned eyes. Rukia looked at the other two, motioning to the door with her head. Renji and Inoue left the room, leaving the two alone. Rukia looked at Ichigo who was cradling his head in his hands. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing. I just haven't been getting enough sleep," Ichigo smiled at her.

"You're a horrible liar, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo could only sigh as he looked at her before returning his head to his hands.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rukia walked out his room and was greet by Renji and Inoue. She sighed before telling, "He won't say anything."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's just a little shaken up from his fight with Ulquiorra," Renji told. "But right now, I need to head back to Soul Society."

Rukia nodded as Renji turned to leave. "And Rukia, just give him some time. I'm sure he's fine."

"I think I'm going to go him too," Inoue told.

"Okay, be safe," Rukia smiled.

Inoue nodded before heading downstairs. Rukia walked down the hall and lightly knocked on one of the doors. A girl with light brown hair opened the door. "Hey, Yuzu, could I stay in your room for tonight?"

The yound girl smiled and nodded, opening the door and letting her in.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_None what so ever…_

Ichigo's head started to throb once again. It was two a.m. and another restless night had greeted him. Nightmares had stopped his will to even try and sleep. He brought his hand to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to rid the pain.

_None of us would be here…_

His eyes snapped open and he quickly got out of his bed. He couldn't take it anymore. Ichigo stumbled to his window before jumping out and landed on the grass. He started to walk forward but continued to lose his balance before he fell to the ground. He slammed his fist into the ground and slowly got up from the ground. What's happening to me? He thought to himself.

_You're weak with 'em, king._

Ichigo's eyes shot open as he felt darkness slowly cloud his vision. "Not you again . . ."

He placed his hand over his eye as he started to run to only person he knew that could help.

_You owe me …_

"No…"

_I saved your life more than once…_

Ichigo tried to ignore his inner Hollow, but was failing miserably. He continued to walk the streets of Karakura.

_Ichigo…_

He gripped his head as his voice became stronger.

_Ichigo…_

He opened his eyes only stare in shock. His body started to shake when he realized he was covered with blood. It stained his hands and made him look around and see his friends lying on the ground, a gaping hole in each of their chests. "Why . . . Ichigo?"

"Rukia . . ."

"Eh? What happened here?"

Ichigo slowly turned to see his Hollow smirking at the scene. Hatred filled his mind as he ran up to Hichigo and grabbed his arm. "What did you do?!"

"Hm? I didn't do anything. The real question is: What did _you_ do?"

"What…"

"Don't play stupid, king. I'm guessing _this_ doesn't belong to you?"

Hichigo pulled out the black and silver Zanpakutō. Ichigo could almost feel his heart sink. _His_ Zanpakutō was dripping with his friends' blood. Ichigo slowly let go of the white Hollow before taking a few steps back. "You did this. You _had_ to do this."

Hichigo's grin grew wider. He lifted his blood-stained arm as his blue tongue slid out of his mouth and tasted the red substance. "Ichigo . . . I am you."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo's eyes shot open and pulled the person's hand into a death grip. His eyes slowly focused and his breathing soon was steady. When he saw the man in front of him, he let his hand drop to the ground. "I think you should follow me," Urahara told.

The teen nodded before getting onto his shaking legs. He followed the blonde-haired man to his shop before relaxing. "We've been expecting you, Kurosaki-san."

"Expecting me?"

"We've been watching you," Urahara mentioned.

"_I_ was the one watching you."

Ichigo watched as a black cat walked into the room. "Yoruichi-san."

"We know of your problem and I have just the thing. Follow me," Urahara motioned Ichigo to follow him.

Ichigo followed Urahara into a back room where he dug through a cardboard box. He smiled when he pulled out a small, white bottle. He tossed it to the teen, who caught it in return. "Take one whenever _he_ gets out of hand. Headaches, nightmares, hallucinations, anything he's causing."

Ichigo studied the bottle. "These will stop him?"

"For the most part."

"Any side-effects I should be aware of?"

"Just the ordinary. Nausea, lack of sleep, things like that," Urahara mentioned.

Ichigo put the bottle in his pocket. "Thanks, Urahara."

"If you're having more problems, I'm always here, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo raised his hand as a wave as he left Urahara's Shop. He took out the bottle and looked at his while he slowly walked back to his house. An echoing laughter started to fill his mind.

_He thinks that can stop me? 'Fraid I'm not the problem here, king._

Ichigo gripped the bottle as he heard the Hollow's voice. "Stop . . ." he whispered to himself.

_I'm only stating the facts . . . master._

Ichigo clenched his jaw. He quietly opened the door to his house and went upstairs. He froze when he saw one of his sisters, Karin, leaning against the wall. "Why are you up?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Can't sleep. Yuzu's been worrying about you. Why are you up?"

"Same reason," he replied as he walked into his room and sat on his bed.

He set the bottle on his desk and lied down on his bed. He closed his eyes to try to get a few hours of sleep but was interrupted by his inner Hollow's laughter. He sighed as he eyed the white bottle. "These better work," he mumbled, reaching for the pills.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**End**

_Itachi2011_


	5. It Gets Worse

**A King and His Horse**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Here's the next Chapter! Tell me what you think :D_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rukia hurried out of her room as her Hollow device started to beep. She ran across the hall and opened the door. "Ichigo—"

She stopped herself when she noticed him face down in his bed, sleeping. But a white object in his hand had caught her eye. She quietly walked over to him and carefully took the object out of his hand. Her brows knitted together as she looked at the blank bottle. Her eyes turned into a glare when she saw the name _Kisuke Urahara_ printed at the bottom.

Rukia put the bottle in one of her pockets before crawling out the window. When she was finished with this Hollow, she needed to see a certain shop owner.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rukia pounded on the door with her fist. The door slowly opened revealing a grinning Urahara. "Ah, Kuchiki-san! What brings you—"

Urahara fell backwards as the bottle hit him in the forehead. A red mark in the shape of a bottle was imprinted on his forehead. "What are you giving Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Urahara looked at the bottle. "Ah, yes, I did give him this, only because he was having trouble sleeping."

"He hasn't told you, has he?"

Rukia looked to her side and saw a black cat sit next to Urahara. She eyed the cat before looking at Urahara with a questioning look. "What's going on with him?"

Yoruichi looked at the Soul Reaper. "I think you should see for yourself."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ichigo ran down the streets at the Hollow that was running towards him. He flash-stepped to the side right as the Hollow brought down its large fist. Ichigo jumped up and swung his Zanpukatō across its chest. The Hollow yelled in pain as blood spurted from the fresh wound. Ichigo landed behind the creature only to be tossed into a nearby tree.

Ichigo pushed himself off the ground and glared at the Hollow. Either the Hollows were getting stronger or he was getting weaker, and he hoped it was the first option.

_Switch with me!_

The teen's eyes widened. The day was going by without a sign of him.

_I can kill this thing faster than you ever could!_

"Go away . . ." He mumbled to himself.

_What did I tell you, king? You can't get rid of me that easy._

"_What's the matter, little Shinigami?"_

Ichigo glared at the Hollow. Its red eyes stared at him, watching his every move. Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakutō and looked at the creature. He started to walk forward only to be suddenly stopped after few steps. 'My body won't move,' he thought to himself. "Stop trying to get in my way!"

_Let me out!_

"_Who are you talking to, Shinigami?"_

'_I think the question is: Who are you talking to?'_

The Hollow's eyes widened. _"What are you?"_

Ichigo's hands grabbed his head. "Go away!"

The Hollow took a step back. The Shinigami's voice kept changing and his reiatsu was flaring. It kept watching the scene in front of him.

'_Let's have some fun! I can take this one down easily!'_

The Hollow glared. _"I've had enough of this!"_

The creature swung its giant fist and sent Ichigo flying to the side. _"I don't know what's happening, Shinigami, but I'm not going to sit around and watch you lose it."_

The Hollow swung at Ichigo again, slamming him into the ground. All he could hear was the Hollow's mechanical laughter before his eyes slowly started to close.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I think you're losing it."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He looked around, seeing he was in the same area where he fought the Hollow. His gazed traveled upward as he noticed his Hollow staring down at him. "You should stop doing that. People might think you're crazy," he grinned.

Ichigo quickly stood up and raised his Zanpakutō. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? Talking to you."

"Don't mess with me!"

"My, my, seems like someone isn't in a very good mood. And why is that, king?"

Ichigo glared at the Hollow. "Ichigo, what are _you_ doing here? Either you're in the wrong place at the wrong time, or you're going crazy."

"What?" Ichigo looked around only to stare in shock. Bodies lied all over the road; they're blood pooled around their lifeless bodies.

The Shinigami was too shocked to move as Hichigo grabbed the teen's wrist. "If it was up to me, I'd say you were losing it."

Ichigo stared at his Hollow's golden eyes as his lips moved into a grin. Hichigo chuckled and pointed to his side. "It looks like you're falling apart."

The teen started to shake more as the skin started to disappear. It was a matter of seconds before his entire arm was turned into bone. Ichigo backed away staring at his hand. "Ichigo . . ."

He spun around to see Rukia looking up at him. "What's happening to you?"

He couldn't speak. Nothing would come out. His body started to move on its own. His boney suddenly grabbed Rukia around her neck. "Who would've thought it would ever come down to this."

Hichigo appeared at his side. "But it looks like you have gone to the other side and not even you friends can help you now."

"No . . ."

Ichigo clenched his jaw as he raised his Zanpakutō and sliced right through his skeletal arm. Rukia fell to the ground gasping for air. "Che . . . so you did have it in you. I guess you're not completely gone . . . yet."

Ichigo watched as his inner Hollow started to disappear. What was going on?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ichigo sprung up in his bed. "Ichigo!"

An uneasy feeling started to form in his stomach. He tried to get up but someone kept holding him back. He needed to get to his bathroom. "Ichigo, calm down!"

He used all of his energy to push the person off of him and ran to the bathroom. He quickly closed the door and locked it behind him. He held himself up over the sink. He tried to catch his breath but the nauseas feeling kept raising in his stomach. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

The people on the other side were muffled to him. He looked into the mirror. Sweat fell from his forehead. His skin was pale and he looked like a mess. _Oi, king_.

He froze. Staring back at him was his inner Hollow.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

What was going on? Was _he_ acting up again? Rukia could only stare at the door with confusion. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

No answer. Not like she was expecting one. Urahara had shown her what had been going on these past few days. Why he would turn to the shop keeper rather than her still confused her.

A loud _'thud'_ made her try and open the door. She sighed before using her strength and kicking her leg into the wooden door, knocking it down. Her eyes widened when she saw the teen lying on the floor with blood dripping from his arm. "What did you do?!"

Rukia saw the mirror smashed and broken glass all over the floor. "What's going on?"

"I don't know . . ."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	6. Things Get Complicated

**A King and His Horse**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter! Things get interesting :P_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ichigo watch her as she wrapped his hand in bandages. He looked away before responding, "You worry too much."

"You could've been _killed_."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"That's not the point! Ichigo, don't you know how serious this is? What if you lost control and ended up hurting someone? Soul Society would surely sentence you to death," Rukia told.

"Who cares what Soul Society thinks," Ichigo mumbled walking out his door.

Rukia sighed. "What should we do, Urahara?"

"I don't know if there's much we can do. He might need to fight this alone like he did the first time."

"There shouldn't be a 'like the last time.' Something isn't right," Rukia mentioned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Inoue sat on her bed with a picture in her hands. Her brother stood in the picture with a smile written on his face. _Inoue. . . _

Her eyes widened when she remembered that familiar voice that rang through her head. Red eyes and a white mask flashed through her mind, making her drop the picture. Soon the red eyes flashed to golden ones.

Inoue closed her eyes and gripped her hands. Ever since that one day, she wasn't able to rid those eyes from her memories. She opened her eyes and looked at the picture that was now on the floor. Every time she looked into Ichigo's eyes she couldn't help but feel frightened when her memory flashed to her brother.

Inoue stood up and started to walk to her door. Something wasn't right. A large spiritual force was out there. And felt familiar.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ichigo walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. Things were getting out of hand. He sighed. His eyes suddenly widened as he was sent flying into the building next to him. He slowly stood up and wiped the blood from the side of his head. He scowled before looking up, but then his eyes widened. "How . . ."

"You speechless or somethin', king?"

Ichigo could only stare at the Hollow before him. "How did you—"

"Escape? Quite simple, actually. You fell under my control countless times. Giving me a greater opportunity to escape."

"You didn't give me much of a choice."

"But you could have resisted," Hichigo pointed out.

"A lot of effort for someone doesn't know what they're going to do," Ichigo said.

Hichigo smiled. "But I do know what I'm going to do. Ichigo, you're not the king anymore."

"Look who's talking. You're the one I defeated a while back."

Hichigo smirked. "We'll see about that."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rukia sighed as she rubbed her temple. Nothing was going to the way she wanted to. These past few days were stressful beyond belief. Why would Ichigo try to keep this whole ordeal a secret? "Kuchiki-san, I know you're frustrated but we need to think about Kurosaki-san's well being."

"I know Urahara. But what are we going to do? Surely Soul Society will find out."

"We'll just have to seal that Hollow for good."

Rukia thought about how they were going to seal a Hollow when it hit her. "Where's Kon?"

Urahara gave her a questioning look as she got up and started looking around the room. She opened the closet door to find the unmoving stuffed animal lying on her bed. "When did he . . .?"

"Is something wrong, Kuchiki-san?"

"We need to find Ichigo, now!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"You rang?" A deep voice asked as he walked into a large room.

An older man looked at the muscular Shinigami that stood at the other end of the room. "We are in need of your help. A strange Hollow appearance has been located. But what makes this case different is that the Hollow's spiritual power could almost match your, or maybe even greater. But its power matches a well known Shinigami's reiatsu."

"And who is this Shinigami?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The man smirked. "Kurosaki Ichigo, eh? I'll be heading out then."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I still don't understand how you got out," Ichigo mentioned.

"Are you that dumb, Ichigo? You're weak. You didn't keep your guard up. Anything could escape with those circumstances. Each time you pull out that Zanpakutō, I grow closer to your mind, body, and soul."

Ichigo pulled out a small green ball-like candy from his pocket and swallowed it. He could feel his soul slip from his body before he turned around. "Kon, watch my body and make sure no one comes close."

Kon nodded. "I can't promise anything, but good luck, Ichigo." Kon turned around and ran down the street, leaving Ichigo to face his Hollow alone.

"You really should have kept him here. He might have been able to save you," Hichigo grinned.

Ichigo pulled out his Zanpakutō. "I can handle you myself."

Hichigo smirked. "That's what you think."

Ichigo's eyes widened when his body started to shake. What's going on? My body won't move. Hichigo smirked. "Do you think you can defeat me now? Just think, Ichigo, what else I could do to you."

"How are you doing this?!"

"I've lived with you for a while. In that time I was searching for anything that could get me control, but what fun is it to do it when you can't see it at work? So I waited until the perfect moment. And now, what should I do with you?"

Ichigo glared at the Hollow. Things were already looking bad. What was he going to do? "How 'bout we go and say hello to your friends. Their final hello before goodbye."

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo looked to see Inoue running down the road towards him. "Inoue, get out of here!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rukia ran down the road as fast as she could. Ichigo's reiatsu was close but so was something else's. Rukia suddenly stopped when she saw Ichigo running down the road. She quickly jumped down from the rooftop and landed in front of Ichigo. "Ah, Rukia!"

"Kon? What are you doing?"

"Ichigo told me to keep everyone away from here. So just stop right there. We can just talk, how about it, Nee-san?"

Rukia's eyebrow twitched. "Kon, I need to go stop Ichigo."

Rukia started to run pass Kon when he suddenly grabbed her leg, making her fall to the ground. "Don't go, Nee-san!"

"Kon, let me go!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Don't want to go greet your friend?"

"You leave her alone!"

"Oh, trust me, _I_ won't do anything."

Hichigo turned and looked at the girl standing a few feet away from the two. His golden eyes stared at her before he smirked and started to laugh. Inoue could only stare as his eyes pierced her. It's _his_ eyes, she thought. What is going on?

"How 'bout we get play time over with, shall we?"

A piercing throb ran through Ichigo's head. It almost felt as if his skull was about to burst. But he had to block him out if he was going to protect everyone. He jammed his eyes shut; trying to concentrate, but it wasn't working. He could feel his hand lift his Zanpakutō without his command. But then everything went black.

Inoue could only watch as Ichigo faced her, his eyes red. He raised his Zanpakutō before he started to laugh. He suddenly charged at her with his blade raised in the air. But she couldn't do anything. She wouldn't if it was going to hurt him.

Ichigo continued to laugh until he got close enough and brought down his blade. Dust filled the air due to the impact. He grinned as he waited for the air to clear. "My, my, what's with you . . ."

His eyes widened when he saw a muscular man standing in front of him, blocking his Zanpakutō. His black spiked hair, each tipped into a small bell. His mouth grew into a smirk. ". . . Ichigo!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**End**

_Itachi2011_


	7. Old Rivals

**A King and His Horse**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Sorry this one took a while. Work has me scheduled at the worst times . R&R!_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The streets went quiet as the two sat and stared at each other. The teen's glowing red eyes stared into Kenpachi's dark ones. He thought the next time the two of them would battle would be under better circumstances, but it would do anyway. Kenpachi smirked at the Shinigami before him. "What's going on?" Orihime questioned.

Kenpachi slowly looked down at her. "I think you might want to back up a bit, girl."

Inoue nodded as she stood up and ran down the street a bit. She stopped when she heard what sounded like two people arguing. Orihime looked down the road only to see Rukia and Ichigo's body grasping her leg. "Rukia!"

Said Shinigami looked up and noticed Inoue waving to her. Rukia grabbed Kon by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the side before running up to her friend. "Inoue, what's going on? Where's Ichigo?"

Inoue looked down at the ground with confusion in her eyes. "Kenpachi is fighting him. But there's a powerful Hollow as well, but it looks exactly like Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia took a step forward to see what was going on down the road. Her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo attacking the other strong Shinigami. Her eyes traveled behind the two to see the Hollow Inoue mentioned. It's _him_! Rukia thought.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kenpachi smirked as he used force and pushed Ichigo back, sending him into a side of a building. He turned towards the Hollow, who was calmly watching the two Shinigami fight. "And why haven't you joined it?"

"Two on one isn't very fair, now is it?"

"You're the first Hollow I've met that takes fairness into play," Kenpachi pointed out.

Hichigo smirked. "Don't worry, we'll have our fun, but first you'll have to deal with the _king_."

Kenpachi quickly raised his Zanpakutō just in time to block an oncoming attack from Ichigo. Ichigo glared at the Shinigami before him. The teen grinned as parts of a mask slowly started to cover half of his face. "So this is where things get interesting, eh?"

Ichigo grinned as he added more force onto his Zanpakutō. The two blades screeched as they continued to push against one another. Sparks started to fall as more pressure was built between the two Zanpakutō. Ichigo started to laugh as he glared at Kenpachi. "Getsuga Tenschō."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"We need to stop him."

"But, Kuchiki-san, how are we going to stop him if Kenpachi-san is having trouble?"

"We have to defeat that Hollow if Ichigo has any chance of pulling through."

A loud crash brought the two to look down that road at the fight. A bright flash blinded them for a few seconds before it went back to normal. Things were slowly getting out of hand. Ichigo grew strong with each passing second and Kenpachi was the only one fighting the two. She had to think of something before things got way out of hand.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ichigo's eyes widened as Kenpachi stood before him with a grin plastered on his face. His attack didn't even scathe him. Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's Zanpakutō and threw him over his shoulder. "Even when I'm controlling him, he's worthless and weak."

Kenpachi glared at the Hollow watching them fight. "Who are you to judge who's weak and who's strong? You're just a Hollow."

Hichigo glared. "Who's to judge, eh? I know that he is weak because I _am_ Ichigo!"

The Shinigami's eyes slightly widened but soon he recovered with a smirk on his face. "If you're Ichigo, then you will fight me."

"You'll get your turn, but first I need you to demote the king here."

Ichigo sprung at Kenpachi only to be blocked by his blade. I'm sorry,Ichigo, he thought. Kenpachi quickly brought his Zanpakutō down at an angle, cutting Ichigo across his chest. Ichigo backed away with a look of shock on his face. Hichigo's eyes widened as he saw blood flow from the cut. This Shinigami meant business, but he was going to be the victor in the end. "Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"

Hichigo's eyes suddenly widened as a giant wave of ice rushed in his direction, catching him off guard. Kenpachi watched as the Hollow became frozen in a giant block of ice and quickly looked where the attack came from. "Kuchiki."

"Ichigo!"

Rukia ran down the road towards the orange-haired teen. Kenpachi put his blade out in front, stopping her from going anywhere near Ichigo. "That's not him anymore, Rukia."

Rukia watched as a hand made its way to his head. His eyes jammed shut as a low hiss came from his mouth. They heard a crack before a maniacal laugh. "Your weak attacks can't stop me!"

Rukia's eyes widened before being slammed on to the side of a building, knocking her out momentarily. She slowly opened her eyes to see a half of a Hollow mask and red eyes staring back at her. She gripped the hand around her neck, struggling to breathe. "I-Ichigo . . ."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Orihime was powerless as she watched Rukia run towards the fight. But now, she couldn't even help her as Rukia was being pinned against the wall.

She fell to her knees as the smirk on Ichigo's face grew as Rukia struggled even more.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Kurosaki-kun!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

What was going on?

He couldn't move.

A dull throb pounded in his head.

He could see everything crystal clear but he wasn't doing it. It was like he was stuck in his own mind. And right now, he was starting to panic because of what was happening.

What _he_ was doing.

They were calling him, but he couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch as he hurt everyone around him.

Why did he go out by himself? Why didn't he tell her what was going on? If he did, maybe none of this would be happening. And now, everyone was paying for his mistake.

But they were calling him. He needed to stop what he had started and finish it himself.

Time seemed to freeze as he heard his name. "Kurosaki-kun!"

He clenched his fists.

This had to end.

Now.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kenpachi put the tip of his blade to the back of Ichigo's neck. "Stop this now before I'm forced to do something I might regret."

"Kill him. See if I care. Actually, I encourage it," Hichigo smirked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Is it that hard to figure out? I'm sick of being the horse. I won't have someone weaker control me."

Hichigo's eyes traveled to the girl who had just screamed Ichigo's name. "Che, she doesn't get it. He ain't coming back."

Rukia fell to the ground as the hand that once held her suddenly let go. She gasped for air as she watched the teen grab the edge of the Hollow mask and tried pulling it off. "Ichigo . . ."

Hichigo scowled as he watched the scene before him. He was not going to let his chance disappear. He quickly grabbed his Zanpakutō and flash stepped behind the Shinigami. He quickly brought down the blade, but jumped back as a golden shield blocked his attack. "Che, people keep getting in the way."

"Because you're not going to win."

The Hollow glared at the teen. "If you think you're going to win this easy, then you have another thing coming, king."

Ichigo could only stare as the sky ripped open beside the Hollow. A large, grey, tiger-like cat walked out from it. Its blue eyes stared back at Ichigo. "GrimmJow. . ."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**End.**

_Itachi2011_


	8. Trust

**A King and His Horse**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Here's the next chapter ^_^ Tell me what you think :)_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

What was going on?

How could this be even happening?

Ichigo could only stare as the Hollow tiger slowly looked him in the eye. Its light blue eyes were filled with hatred. He slowly bared his teeth as his eyes glared at the Shinigami. "What's going on?! I defeated you a long time ago."

"You only defeated half of him. You never fought his Hollow self, Ichigo."

"I'll just have to kill you both," Ichigo commented.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, king. I'm a part of you, and if I die, you die also."

"Then I'll just have to defeat you like last time."

"Che, I'd like to see you try."

Ichigo charged forward but was quickly stopped by Kenpachi. "If you rush into this it may be the end of yourself."

"Kenpachi, can you handle Grimmjow?"

Kenpachi grinned when he figured out what he meant. He looked at the tiger that sat next to the Hollow. Grimmjow closed its eyes before opening them to reveal his now glowing eyes. "I can take care of him."

The two Shinigami watched as a bright light engulfed the tiger-like Hollow. As time passed, a Zanpakutō appeared from the light. GrimmJow appeared from the light in his normal Arrancar form. GrimmJow glanced at Ichigo as he took a few steps forward. "I told you I'd never lose to someone like you."

"How are you still alive?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I told you before, Ichigo, you didn't kill his Hollow half," the Hollow grinned. "And the fact you've never seen what he is truly capable of. Before he was an Arrancar, his Hollow-self almost consumed enough to be indestructible," Hichigo continued to tell. "And that's why I brought him here. When I finish you off, king, he will serve under me and give me even more power than Aizen!"

Ichigo looked at his inner Hollow with disgust. "So you fight to become more powerful. A person who fights in order to become stronger never succeeds."

Hichigo glared. "And what have you been doing? You fought to become stronger. You fought because you _knew_ you were weak."

Ichigo gripped his Zanpakutō. "I fought to become stronger so that I may protect those who are important to me, not for power."

"Then you will _never_ become strong enough."

An echoing _clang_ was heard as both pairs' Zanpakutō meet with one another.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Kenpachi Zaraki. I've seen how you fight and don't think for one minute that you can defeat me."

"Heh, I don't think. I know."

"Do not waste my time with talk. Your words are meaningless to me."

"Too bad I have to hold back because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to enjoy your blood spilling onto the ground."

GrimmJow smirked. "Tough words for someone who was defeated by a weakling like him," he mentioned, motioning to Ichigo.

"It looks like I might not have to hold back this time."

Kenpachi swung his Zanpakutō upwards, making a small cut on the Arrancar's cheek. GrimmJow stood unfazed by the Shinigami's actions. "You're going to have to do worse if you want me to start being serious."

Kenpachi laughed. "I thought you were already being serious."

Both of them charged at each other with their Zanpakutō, but easily deflected each other's attack. They stared at one another as their blades connected. GrimmJow quickly brought his Zanpakutō upwards at Kenpachi's chest. His eyes slightly widened when not even a scratch appeared on the now laughing Shinigami. GrimmJow chuckled. "What's this? I guess I won't need to hold back either, Shinigami."

Kenpachi smirked. "Finally."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ichigo glared at his Hollow as their blades met. He had defeated him before and he wished it would be as easy as last time, but knowing they both were in the real world and not the reverse, different rules applied. He had to think of a fast way to defeat him otherwise, who knows what might happen. "You're pathetic, you know that, king?"

Ichigo and his Hollow jumped back and looked at each other. His inner Hollow smirked as the teen's face hardened into a glare. "What do you want?!"

"I thought I already told you, Ichigo. I'm tired of having someone who is weaker than me rule. . . You haven't tamed this horse enough to follow you."

Ichigo scowled. He needed to end this. "If only you could see what I was doing for us both."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. What was he trying to say? "What do you mean?"

"You think I bring death, but you're wrong, Ichigo. I'm saving us."

Ichigo gripped his Zanpakutō. What was he getting at? He continued to stare as his Hollow started to talk. "If we live by instinct we can't think of loss. If we cannot feel pain we cannot be stopped. If we have not heart it cannot be broken. Don't you see, Ichigo? If we never live, we never die."

His hands started to shake. His Hollow was making a good point that almost sounded perfect. Ichigo tried to block out his Hollow's voice, but it wasn't working. "But why won't you let me? Why don't you surrender that unbearably heavy crown to me? If you let me, I can save us."

Ichigo's body relaxed. He was making sense. And he was falling for it. And he knew it too. But it was making more sense than what was happening these past few days. "You claim your name means 'one who protects,' yet you fail every time to protect yourself. Your body and your heart. And so it rains. It rains in miserably downpours. You truly are _pathetic_."

Ichigo's body shook. It shocked him how much his Hollow actually knew. "If you let go of your firm grip on your throne, I can take it with ease. I'm offering it on a silver platter."

Ichigo closed his eyes. He had made it sound as if life would be . . . better. He thought about past events and sighed. Everything did happen because of him. His friends wouldn't be hurting if he could have been stronger. Maybe his inner Hollow was telling the truth. "Don't listen to him, Ichigo!"

He closed his eyes. Rukia's cries we only a whisper to him. Maybe he should listen to him. If he did, all of this could end. But what would happen after? He clenched his jaw and gripped his Zanpakutō. "I refuse to let you hurt anyone."

Hichigo scowled. "Then, there is no need for you anymore, king."

Rukia's scream could be heard echoing off the streets.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kenpachi looked down the road. Rukia's scream had caught his attention. "Don't lose focus, now." GrimmJow mentioned as their blades connected once again.

They have been fighting for almost an hour and neither of them showed any signs of fatigue or even giving up. Kenpachi pushed off the Arrancar. "You really _are_ something. But, why don't you use your bankai?"

Kenpachi smirked. He lifted his Zanpakutō and looked at the Arrancar. "Can you hear it? It screams out to kill."

"It?"

"My Zanpakutō has no name."

GrimmJow's eyes widened. How was that even possible? "I never tried to learn its name. We're strong the way it is."

The Arrancar smirked. "Does this mean that this is how strong you can get? In that case . . ."

GrimmJow held his Zanpakutō in his left hand and slowly dragged his right hand along the blade. "Kishire."

Kenpachi watched as the Arrancar became surrounded in light as he could feel his spiritual power increase. But then it hit him. The Shinigami watched as his black eye patch slowly fell to the ground, a scratch appeared across his eye. He smirked. "You shouldn't have done that."

GrimmJow could only watch as Kenpachi became surrounded in yellow spiritual power.

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

Ichigo gripped the hilt of the blade that was now sticking out from his stomach.

He fell to his knees. He let them down.

He let them all down.

All because he trusted _him_ for a few seconds.

He couldn't lose.

No matter what happens, he would save everyone.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**End**

_Itachi2011_


End file.
